1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic billboards and, particularly, to a electronic billboard with touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the best ways to win customers is through advertising. Electronic billboards are a popular venue for showing advertising. However, the electronic billboards generally show contents on a full screen, no matter how far away viewers are, after a while this becomes boring for the viewers. Furthermore, the electronic billboards also cannot interact with viewers.